The present invention relates generally to fluid sprayers, and more particularly to paint sprayer pumps.
High pressure fluid sprayers commonly use piston or plunger pumps to pressurize spray fluid. Some such systems use wobble plates to convert rotational motion of a motor into axial reciprocation of a plunger or piston. Wobble plates introduce side (lateral) loads in addition to primary axial loads. If pistons are misaligned with pump housings, these side loads can result in dramatic heating that can melt or otherwise damage pump components. To minimize misalignment, most spray systems have tight tolerances for pump and housing parts.